User talk:Kobold Necromancer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alfred page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! Glad you're enjoying the wiki! Why don't we summarize Zeke's coverage section, so it's not the entire story from his POV? Per Ankh 01:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sucker sure is progressing nicely. XD Kinda like how my wiki is. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 01:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's helping me get my butt rolling on writing since it serves as a great way to keep track of what I have or haven't done. If all goes well, I'll have the next chapter of Year One up by the end of the week. XD Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Novanto, the MasterMitosi. Could you remind me who the Hysteric Crowd survivors were after the Giant Monster Challenge? Per Ankh 03:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hysteric Crowd survivors were Gwen, Rodney, Tyler, Carol, and Colin.Kobold Necromancer 05:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Meant to say Panicky Mob, not HC. Sorry! Per Ankh 07:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Panicky Mob, I believe, contained Izzy, Sakaki, Leshawna, Xander, Crystal, Belinda, and Noah. :) Kobold Necromancer 09:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Do you like the new front page? Per Ankh 09:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course I do! :) Kobold Necromancer 11:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Had to borrow a few codes from Lord Akiyama to do it. I may not be the world's best code manipulator, but I still know my way around. Per Ankh 11:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I see you've already mastered the Template, but the Alfred example I gave to you on dA wasn't done. Just thought I'd let ya know. Per Ankh 12:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) hover over the little green jigsaw-puzzle-piece symbol. A window will pop up. At the bottom of said window, click edit. Per Ankh 20:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You forgot Sandra's template. Per Ankh 00:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll get all of the templates done eventually. :P Kobold Necromancer 03:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd let ya know : ) Per Ankh 04:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Made somethin' for ya! Here. Per Ankh 19:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) TDB Gaia avatars How am I doing so far? LinkPer Ankh 23:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) -creeps- Wow, so far the Gaia is really cute~ -bkreed. NOT SURE HOW TO MAKE SIGNATURE...>.> Interaction Catagory Pages Hey, in the future when creating pages (to do that, go to the main page and click "Add a Page"), click 'source' button on the far right of the Edit page. At the top of the page, hit enter, and type "__ NO TOC __" without spaces. It will remove the table of contents thing that appears on pages. Per Ankh 21:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, one more thing; since this is a Total Drama fanfic, let's try and use the official Total Drama wiki as a base model. I like to use the Bridgette and Geoff page as a base for two-person interactions, and the Everyone and Chris page for everyone interactions. Per Ankh 21:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll take that first thing into consideration, but, and this'll sound really petty, I really don't want to look at the official Total Drama wiki. It just makes me bitter as hell every time I go there. :( Kobold Necromancer 21:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC)